


Dressin' Up

by Asphodel_Sky



Series: Shirts and dresses [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), First Dates, Jealousy, Kissing, getting naked, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky
Summary: It's a few months after Temen-Ni-Gru incident, and they've been together since then.And today is their date night.





	Dressin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Dressin' Up" by Katy Perry

"You feel naked. In a dress. When for the past few weeks you walk around the office in just underwear or sometimes even without it."

Vergil's deadpan probably just killed some flying nearby birds. 

It's a few months after Temen-Ni-Gru Family Drama (Vergil hates how his sister is calling it that, to which she responds with a grin and a 'Well, it WAS a family drama, not only for us, but for Lady too'. He really doesn't know why she's still keeping contact with _ Mary_, because the girl is absolutely insufferable) and they're going out for a date. 

They probably wouldn't be doing that if his masochistic younger sister hadn't catch Yamato by the blade and almost cut off half of her hand while drawing him back on the edge. She then had the gall to actually slap Vergil in the face and scream at him. And then there was crying. 

He made her cry again. He _ hates _ when she's crying because of Vergil. It's as if he failed her in the worst possible way. 

"You don't get it. Where we're going I can't wear my coat because it doesn't match my dress and I can't exactly bring my guns nor Rebellion there too. I know I can defend myself well enough with my fists alone and I can kill someone with those high heels, but, y'know. It's been _ years _ since I went out without any weapon on me."

To be honest, it's been years for him too. He hasn't part with Yamato since he was eight, actually. Yes, Vergil can see now what she meant by saying she feels naked. 

He is taken out of his musing by Dante, who finally has decided to come out of the bathroom. 

From what he sees, her dress is rather simple and of course red. The material is nicely hugging her form from her breasts to the waist, and from there it's lessened to create a flowy skirt reaching her knees, which will allow her to run if the need ever arises. To be honest though, Vergil thought she's going to tease him with her dress, but it seems like Dante is not going to do that today. 

At least he thought so until she walks past him and reveals that the dress has black lace that starts from her shoulders and ends in her lower back, the whole piece made to look like a triangle. 

It also looks like Dante doesn't have a bra. 

How did Vergil doubt his younger sister is not going to tease him with her choice of a dress, he has no idea. 

Well, it doesn't matter. The reservation is waiting for them. 

~*~

"We're never coming back there."

"Just because that boy tried to be nice to me…"

"He was constantly hitting on you and was going to leave you his number!"

"...Doesn't mean it's restaurant's fault. They had nice food, nice music, nice decor."

His sister is infuriating. Vergil would have stabbed the guy with his knife, consequences be damned, if it weren't for Dante, who couldn't take her eyes off Vergil. 

He walks to the cough and throws his jacket, colour so dark a blue that it's almost black, and sits next to it, tilting head back. This waiter just couldn't take a hint that he's not wanted by their table. He was constantly coming back, asking if they want more water or other such nonsense and he was quite obnoxiously ogling his Dante. He knows his sister is a very attractive woman, but for the love of God, his sister isn't a piece of meat to stare on! 

Besides, because of this guy Dante's attention was taken away from him, even if it was for short periods of time. Unforgivable. 

Dante straddles him and the evening immediately goes from bad to good. 

She puts her little, but strong hands on his torso and leans in. 

"You should know you of all people don't have a reason to be jealous, but I gotta say, it flatters me a lil bit."

When she finished her sentence, she closes the gap between them and kisses Vergil. 

Yes, this is really nice. They're in no hurry, so their kiss is slow, even _ lazy_. 

"Let's go to the bedroom. You gonna help me out of this dress?"

As if she really needs to ask. 

They stand up and go upstairs, to the mentioned room. 

Vergil makes no moves to remove the dress from Dante just yet. Instead, he takes her by the waist and kisses her lazily again, the second hand rests on her stomach, at least until she raises her leg and hooks it up on Vergil's hip and the elder, immediately catching on what she wants him to do, slips his hand under the skirt of the dress and… 

"Dante."

"That's right~" she sing-songs. 

He thought she is wearing the tights, but no. She is wearing _ garter stockings. _

Vergil kisses her again, slowly, sensually. He just can't get enough of them, no matter if they're short and sweet, or fast and filled with lust, or slow and lazy. 

He slowly unzips the zipper, still playing with the edge of the stockings and then Vergil unhooks Dante's leg and slowly takes the dress off her. 

She really isn't wearing a bra. And the panties are blue. 

"My colours, I see."

"I thought you might like it. What do you say?"

"Hmm. You're right, I like them."

Amd he's definitely going to show her just how much he likes them. 

As they say, the night is still young. 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AsphodelSky?s=09) where I'm sometimes screaming into the void.


End file.
